The Girl's a Dude
by xxXDanniXxx
Summary: Konoha High, an ordinary Highschool, at least that's what Sasuke thought. One day he was running late to a class and ran into a girl...only for her wig to fall off and reveal that "she" is a "he". What will Sasuke do when he reveals a secret no one knew about. Naruto is secretly a boy, why would he hide that? SasuNaru
1. She is a He

**So I decided to write another story in my spare time. DON'T KILL ME! I will still continue with Shifting Secrets! This is just a thought that popped into my head. It's a little different from most stories. I haven't seen too many like this, but if there is, I'm sorry I didn't realize. Anyway here it is!**

**Summery ~ **_Konoha High, an ordinary Co-Ed Highschool, at least that's what Sasuke thought. One day he was running late to a class and ran into a girl...only for her wig to fall off and reveal that "she" is a "he". What will Sasuke do when he is forced to keep a secret no one knew about. Naruto is secretly a boy, why would he hide that? SasuNaru_

**Warnings ~ Will include BL, Shounin-ai, Yaoi. If this is something you do not like to read, you probably shouldn't read this. May include mature moments later on in the story.**

**Disclaimer ~ I will never own Naruto...none of us will.**

_~ Thoughts ~_

__**Sounds**__

…**...**

_Shit! I'm going to be late at this rate! _Sasuke made an angry noise as he threw his coat into his locker and slammed to the metal door. The hallways were empty, all students already seated in their first class of the day. Sasuke jogged up the three flights of stairs and slammed the door open when he got to the fourth floor. Quickly he ran down the hallway, homeroom was scheduled to start at 8:05 am, it was currently 8:04.

Sasuke turned sharply on a corner, not caring about his speed seeing how everyone was already in class so there shouldn't be anybody in the halls. Oh, how wrong he was.

Just around the corner was a sophomore girl, also running, on her way to class. Sasuke only had enough time to see that the person he was about to run into was a long haired blond in piggy-tails.

**Smack!**

Sasuke rubbed his head and groaned as he could feel his ass scream at him for falling so harshly. He opened his eyes and saw the small girl in front of him hunched over and holding her head.

_Damn_

"Sorry...I wasn't watching where I was going." Sasuke stood up slowly had reached out a hand for her to grab. But she wasn't looking up, just holding her head and looking at the ground. Sasuke sighed and tried to think of something else to say. But his mind just reminded him he was only seconds away from getting the first tarty of his life.

"Che, come on. I said sorry. Get up." Sasuke said coldly, looking at the door to his class room slowly shut and from the **Click** sound he was sure it was now impossible for him to sneak in.

_Damn chick ruined my perfect attendance. If she were a guy I would have punched him by now._ Sasuke growled and grabbed the motionless blond by her upper arm. The girl wobbled and stumbled as she gained height. Sasuke looked to see a patch of blood starting to drip down her forehead.

"Awe, shit." Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples. The girl pulled to get her arm back, Sasuke gladly dropped the arm.

"S-sorry. I didn't...see you." The blond spaced out and started a dazed walk past Sasuke. For a moment the pale boy was about to let her go, but the girl might have a concision, leading to other problems. Such as Sasuke taking the blame, detention, and possibly suspension if he let her walk away.

The black haired boy growled and turned, walking over to the zombie like girl and grabbing her arm once again.

"You need to go to the nurses office." Sasuke grumbled. The girl seemed to panic and tried to run.

"Nope! I'm perfectly fine!" The blond gave a weak attempt at a smile, and the blood drying on her fore head didn't help. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled the blond down the opposite end of the hallway and to the stair case he just sprinted from.

"Idiot. You're head's bleeding. You're not fine. Come on I don't have time for this." Sasuke yanked the girl all the way to the nurse, not really caring why she was so persistent to be let go. She could hardly walk straight! He must have hit her a little too hard on the head.

The girl quieted down to a dead silence as they entered the nurse's office. In fact, she seemed nervous, Sasuke filed it away as a "girl thing".

The nurse was an elderly woman, thin and covered in flat wrinkles. Her hair was a shadow gray, curled into a small Afro. She was "nice" as the other students put it, but to Sasuke, the woman was too old, too peppy, and idiotic. He had only gone to the nurse's office once, but that experience was enough. All he wanted was some pain reliever for his head ache and she started diagnosing him for everything besides what he told her. _She's not my doctor! Don't ask me useless information, just give me the freaking Advil! _

"Oh! What seems to be the problem here? Oh my! You poor darling, you're bleeding!" The nurse ran to get some disinfectant and bandages. "That boy didn't have anything to do with it did he?" She accused, dabbing some of the cleaner on the blond's forehead. The girl hissed and gritted her teeth.

"Sort of." The girl whispered and closed her eyes as the gauze was tapped to her head.

"Was it a relationship problem? Did he get violent? You have the right to press charges.

"Oh no! We just bumped into each other in the hallway." The girl explained. The nurse almost seemed...disappointed.

"oh well ok, now can you please sign in. You too boy." The nurse smiled and handed Sasuke a clip board. He quickly, but neatly, scribbled down his name and passed it to the blond. She slowly wrote her name and tried to run from the run, but the nurse called out to stop her.

"Wait! You should rest here for a little, we don't know if you're injury is serious or not." The girl gulped and walked back into the office. Sasuke seemed bored, but quietly watched. Waiting for the opportunity to leave without being noticed.

The nurse was looking over the clipboard with a frown. The blond was nervously twisting her fingers. Sasuke was leaning against a wall.

"Hmmm. I'm sorry but there doesn't seem to be a "Uzumaki" on the female listings. I'll have to double check with the head office. You two stay right there until I get back." The nurse walked out of the room and down to the head office.

The blond girl jumped from her seat on the examination table and ran to the door.

"Hey! You shouldn't be running." Sasuke called out and watched the girl run from the room. "Dammit!"

Sasuke ran after the girl, who was a little far ahead. She went to run up the stairs, but tripped on the third step and came crashing down to the floor. Sasuke's eyes widened and he ran to help her up.

Sasuke grabbed the struggling and moaning girl and lifted her body to sit on the first step. Her eyes were unfocused and her head was bleeding again. This time her elbows were also bleeding and two holes had been ripped in her jeans, also starting to bleed. The blond's head swayed side to side as she tried to keep it up. Sasuke was about to yell for help when suddenly the mass of blond hair fell from the girl's head.

_Crap she is __losing__ hair! How bad could that fall have been for her hair to fall out!? _Sasuke ranted in his mind, but then realized that when the hair fell, there was more underneath it. A mop of spiky, brighter, blonde hair. Sasuke was puzzled. _She wears a wig? Why not just grow her hair out longer?...shit!_

_IT'S A GUY!_

Sasuke dropped the hands of the half conscious blond. The boy's head fell forward and into Sasuke's chest. The pale boy froze and gaped at the now unconscious boy almost fully in his lap. A foreign warmth burned his face as he watched the boy sleep on him.

"A-a guy." Sasuke mumbled and tried to push the body off of him, but the mass moaned and made a face of discomfort from the movement. Sasuke paused and watched the face turn peaceful again.

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shi- _Sasuke felt the boy's small hand grab his shirt and held it tightly in his hands. Sasuke shoved his arms beneath the blond's knees and neck, lifting the weight and standing quickly. This new situation was not one that the black haired teen was prepped for. It was strange and had him wondering how to react. Sasuke heard the loud tapping, the nurse's three inch heels, coming closer and closer to the hall he was standing in...with a boy in his arms.

_Class doors are locked. Nurse coming...This will all be labeled as my fault...Crap crap crap crap...the side doors are open..._

**Click Click Click Click**

_Fine!_ Sasuke growled and ran to the side doors only twenty feet from the stairs. The clicking had stopped as the nurse entered her office, seeing that her two patients were missing. Sasuke kicked open the doors, due to his lack of hands, and ran out of sight of the school cameras.

_My first tarty and absence in the same day._ "I'm going to kill this cross dresser!" Sasuke growled as he started walking home, the blond boy still unconscious in his arms. The streets were empty, because of school being in session and it being so early, only a few cars rushing to get to work. Too busy to see the brooding, black haired teen carrying an unconscious blond teen down the street on a Tuesday at 8:36 am.

…...

"Ugh. Ow." Naruto rubbed his head and tried to pull himself up from his plank possession on what felt like a soft bed. Blinking and running his fingers quickly through his hair the blond saw that he didn't know where he was. Panicing he went to leap to his feet and run, but a firm hand pushed him into the soft material.

"Don't get up." A deep voice chastised him, his eyes widened when he remembered who that voice belonged to. _Shit! It's the guy I ran into!_ Naruto looked up at the taller teen. He was frowning, finally pulling his hand from Naruto's chest and went to sit down on the other end of the couch.

"Um..." Naruto began. The black haired teen clicked his tongue and answered the blond's question before he asked.

"My house. I didn't want to get in trouble. You can leave." Sasuke stood and went to walk into another room. Naruto looked where he was, carefully placed so he wouldn't fall of the couch and new bandages were wrapped around his head and other wounds.

"W-wait! Uh, thank you." Naruto shyly rubbed his head. _Whaaaaaaaa!_ Naruto's hands flew to his head and felt around. _My wig!_ Naruto heard a chuckle from the taller teen.

"I didn't get a chance to grab your wig. My hands were full and were pressed for time." Sasuke leaned against the door frame and watched as the blond's mouth fell.

"Y-you left it! No! I need that thing!" Yelled and jumped to his feet. Sasuke snarled and jogged to the boy as his body started to fall.

"I said don't get up, idiot!" Sasuke dropped the blond teen back onto the couch and sat back down.

"Sorry...It's just the thing was important." Naruto's gaze fell to his hands. Sasuke roolled his eyes and snorted, laughing at the angered expression that got from the blond.

"Sorry to ruin your cross-dressing fun." Sasuke laughed, but Naruto's face fell. The teen stopped his laughing when the blond started to speak in a hushed tone.

"It was the only way to hide. Trust me I tried." Naruto leaned back against the couch and looked at Sasuke, who was watching him as well.

"Hide? And you had to pass off as a girl to do this. Why not just change your name or dye your hair. You didn't have to change sexes." Sasuke watched as Naruto laughed a bitter laugh.

"I did change my name. I also tried dying my hair, styling it different, wearing make-up, it didn't work. So far being a girl has been the best way to hide." Naruto mumbled. His eyes seeming to darken as he recalled his past. Sasuke frowned and looked at the opposite wall from them.

"Well whatever. You don't have a concussion. You can go home." Sasuke stood and started walking away from the couch.

"Oh, um thank you. But I don't have a ride. And I'm not old enough to drive yet." Naruto shyly spoke out. Unsure what to do with his predicament, the blond waited to hear what Sasuke would say. The teen stood like a statue for a few seconds before cursing.

"Shit. Well how far do you live from here?" Sasuke asked bitterly. Crossing his arms and leaning against one of the walls in the room.

"About twelve blocks from the school." Naruto answered.

"Twelve! Fucking perfect! You had to live so far away! Do you even live in this town?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. But apparently Naruto thought he was serious, because he answered.

"I'm right on the line actually. I just walk ok, I walk anyway, it's not that big a deal."Naruto started standing up from the couch, one hand holding onto the arm for support. Sasuke quickly walked over and pushed him back down. Naruto looked up surprised.

"Idiot. This house is six blocks from the school opposite where you are going. You can't walk eighteen blocks at night. Plus you'd trip and fall, leaving me to explain to the cops that I let you walk after smacking your head twice today. You'll just have to crash here for the night." Sasuke walked out of the room before Naruto could answer, and came back a few seconds later with two sodas.

"Thank you." Naruto said quietly, but Sasuke heard it anyway and grunted.

"Whatever." Sasuke lifted the soft drink to his mouth and took a gulp into his mouth and swallowed. Pointing to a small table next to the couch he told Naruto use the phone.

"Why?" Naruto questioned, opening his drink with a crack and taking a small sip, swishing the bubbling liquid around his mouth to savor the flavor before swallowing.

"Don't you have to tell someone you're here for the night? Possible so they can come and pick you up." Sasuke took another chug from the can. Naruto's eyes dropped for a moment before resuming there natural positions.

"Nope." Sasuke eyed the blond, but moved his head to face the TV, grabbing one of the clickers and turning the device on, then flipped the channels.

"Do you care?" Sasuke asked, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"About what?" Naruto asked, snuggling the can to his chest and wrapping the warm blanket around him.

"The channel, moron." As much as the statement sounded like an insult, it was said almost…sweetly. Naruto smiled and gave a short laugh.

"How about Adventure Time?" Naruto asked. Sasuke gave a disgusted face.

"You would like that idiotic show." Sasuke flipped the channel to Seinfeld. Naruto laughed and let his back fall against the couch. This show was good too. Naruto laughed at the comedy while Sasuke would just stare blankly at the screen. _He sure is a serious guy. Who picks a comedy and then doesn't laugh at all? _

After Seinfeld was over, the King of Queens was on, the two teens sat and watched the TV until the room started going dark. Sasuke got up and switched on the lights on, walking into the kitchen and coming back with two bowls.

Naruto accepted the bowl and thanked Sasuke. The two ate quietly and continued watching the television all night. Naruto didn't remember when they fell asleep, but he woke up to a loud beeping. Groaning he rolled over.

**Thump**

"Oww." Naruto rubbed his head and pushed to his feet. _Stupid couch! It's not big enough to turn around on! _Naruto grumbled and rubbed the sand from his eyes while releasing a loud yawn. He looked around but couldn't see the black haired boy in the room. Taking a step, Naruto 's foot hit something soft, making him trip and come crashing to the floor again.

"Watch where you walk moron!" Came an angry shout from beneath him. Naruto blushed and quickly jumped off of the boy's back.

"Sorry! I didn't see you down there. Are you ok?" Naruto went to grab his hands, but Sasuke ignored them and stood up by himself.

"I just had 100 pounds fall on me. Yeah I'm just dandy!" Sasuke growled and walked into one of the bathrooms, shutting the door a bit harshly. Naruto fidgeted and sat back on the couch.

"I said I was sorry!" He called out.

"Doesn't help!" Sasuke yelled back.

Naruto sighed and looked at the clock. _What?! Who gets up that early?! It's only 5:30 am!_

"I think your clock is broken!" Naruto yelled, Sasuke still in the bathroom.

"It's not idiot." Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom and was drying his wet hair with a fluffy towel. Naruto blushed and looked away.

"You wake up to early." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke smirked and sat down on the couch next to the blond.

"You know…I don't think we introduced eachother." Sasuke rubbed the towel in his hair before tossing it into a laundry basket on the other side of the room. "My name's Sasuke." The black haired boy 's clothes were damp in a few places.

"Um, I'm Naruto." Naruto stuck out his hand, sasuke gave a deep chuckle and shook the hand. After the awkward hand shake, Sasuke got up and walked to grab some new clothes.

Naruto blinked a few times as a few clothes were chucked at his head.

"Wow! You didn't have to throw them that harsh! Shesh, nearly took my head off bastard." Naruto mumbled and grabbed the clothing.

Sasuke walked back into his room and shut the door. Quickly getting changed and ready for the day.

"Hey! Wait! These are guy's clothes! I can't wear this!" Naruto panicked and chewed on his bottom lip, standing and rushing to the black haired teen's door and knocking a few times. "I can't wear this!"

"Sucks for you. I don't own any girls clothing, plus you don't have that stupid wig either. Face it idiot, your going as a boy to school today." Sasuke inwardly laughed as he heard the pathetic cries of the boy behind his door.

"Nooooooooo!" I'm not going! I'm staying here!" Naruto slid to the floor and sat with his back against the door.

"No you're not!"Sasuke snarled and opened his door, making Naruto fall into the room. He looked up to see Sasuke all primped and ready for school. A little blush spread on his cheeks as the boy growled at him.

"I'm not leaving some cross dresser in my house! You're going to school. So get the fuck up and get ready!" Sasuke kicked Naruto out of the way softly and walked back to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"I'll just walk home then!" Naruto stuck out his tongue and walked back over to the couch.

"No you're going to school." Sasuke said with an authorities' tone. Naruto's face fell in shock.

"Why?!" Naruto whined. Sasuke stuck his head from the bathroom and glared at the blond.

"After what I went through yesterday, I'm not letting you off the hook!" The teen grunted and went back to brushing his teeth.

"But that could get me killed!" Naruto cried and flopped on the couch.

"Will you really be killed?" Sasuke bitterly spat out, wiped his mouth and grabbed his jacket from a coat rack around the corner.

"Well…no…But it will be Hell!" Naruto yanked on his hair and pouted at the taller teen.

"Good, because yesterday was Hell for me. Payback is a Bitch. Get ready." Sasuke went into the kitchen and started making two bowls of cereal. Naruto dejectedly walked into the bathroom and got ready for the day. Finding a new toothbrush beneath the sink, he didn't want to use the other's comb so he left his hair a mess and brushed his teeth. Washing his face and looked in the mirror and watched as the make-up melted off his face and revealed his scars. Three slashes made on each of his cheeks. Naruto looked around for any other sort of make-up, but found nothing. Sighing he changed into the clothes Sasuke had brought him. They were a bit baggy on him, but Naruto thought that made them look cooler. A black concert t-shirt from some unknown rock band and blue jeans that were supposed to be a skinny cut, but on Naruto they looked like regular pants. The blond looked into the mirror and his eyes seemed to pause.

_I forgot what I really looked like for a while…I changed a bit in the past few years…guess I didn't notice. _Without the make-up Naruto's skin seemed to be made of cream, but the deep black scars seemed to ruin the smooth surface. The blond gently touched his scars. _I almost forgot about these._ The blond sighed and looked in the mirror one last time before opening the door and walking into the kitchen. _I haven't been myself for a long time…It's…nice…But I know it won't last. Time to move again._

Naruto sat down in the chair opposite Sasuke and started eating his cereal. The black haired teen lazily looked up and what he saw stunned him.

_Holy crap! He was a decent girl…but damn! He looks…shit are those scars? No wonder he wore so much make-up. His hair needs to be fixed but…damn I didn't expect this. _Sasuke just watched the boy eat, before the blond saw him staring and blushed._ Oh man the dude's blushing!_

"I know I look different." Naruto said quietly. Finishing his cereal and throwing more into his bowl. Sasuke blinked and resumed his indifferent look.

"So you really are a guy. You made one ugly girl." Naruto glared and munched on his cereal, sticking out his tongue and flipping the teen off.

"Fuck off." Naruto cursed and laughed. Sasuke Laughed too and went back to eating his cereal. The quiet was pleasant, almost comforting.

"So when do we leave?" Naruto asked…still eating cereal. Sasuke grabbed the box and quickly placed it on the top shelf, out of Naruto's reach. Sasid boy whined and dropped his spoon into his now empty bowl.

"Stop eating all my damn cereal idiot. And we leave now. Come on." Sasuke grabbed another jacket off the rack and through it at the blond. Naruto put on the deep navy wind jacket and ran to catch up to Sasuke who was waiting at the door.

"It's only seven though, school doesn't start until eight." Naruto asked, following Sasuke out the front door and down the small steps.

"We have to walk six blocks." Sasuke said as the two made it to the side walk and started down the street. Naruto put his hands behind his head and walked next to the black haired teen.

"Ok, I guess." Naruto answered and let his mind wonder about what the day was going to be like. When everyone finds out he is a boy, what they will say, what they will do. _Maybe I can ditch Sasuke as soon as we get into school. I can just casually walk out and run home. Yeah!_

"Damn." Naruto mumbled as they walked into the school. Everyone was staring at them, Naruto tried to find a place to look without locking eyes with someone…but he couldn't._ Shit this guy is way too __popular! I hate all these eyes looking at me! Ah even the janitor! LOOK AWAY! SHOO! DO SOMETHING! _Naruto yelled in his mind. Letting a growl escape his mouth. Sasuke didn't seem to notice and just slowly walked to his locker.

"You didn't have to follow me to my locker." Sasuke said. The hallway was silent as everyone watched the two.

"I didn't! My locker is two away from yours." Naruto grumbled and opened his locker. Sasuke just grunted and pulled out his books for the day. A few people turned and started walking to class, but some were still watching, a few whispers now breaking the silence.

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

The school bell rang, the halls turned into a highway as people filed away to their first class of the day. Naruto walked up the stairs to the fourth floor, Sasuke right behind. He groaned and turned his head around while still walking.

"Now you're following me." Naruto grumbled, hopping up the last two steps and grabbing the door from the person in front of him. Sasuke made a "Che" sound as he grabbed the door behind Naruto and both walked into the fourth floor hall.

"No idiot, my first class is on the floor." Sasuke and Naruto looked at their first period room.

"Don't tell me." Naruto groaned as they both stopped at a room labeled 204.

"Yup." Sasuke pushed the door open and walked over to his desk. Naruto inwardly cried and walked into the room, everyone went quiet.

"Hey a new kid!" A boy with brown spikes shouted and shook the shoulders of the guys around him to turn and look. Naruto sighed and walked over to his seat. _That's just like Kiba. I'll punch him for that later…being a guy has its upsides._

"Hey new-kid that's Naruto's seat. There's an open one in the back." A girl with pink hair said a little too loudly. Naruto sighed and just sat in the seat, ignoring the piercing voice of the bubbly girl.

"Yeah, I know its your first day and all but the girl who sits there will be coming any minute, just get up and move." Came a sweeter reply from a blonde girl that sat in front of him.

Naruto ignored the girls and opened his notebook to a new page, resting his head on his left fist.

"Ah let the dude get yelled at." Kiba said, throwing his feet up on the back of Ino's chair. The blonde girl punched the brown haired boy's feet and pushed them off her chair.

"Whatever." The pink haired girl replied and opened her bag and started applying her pink lipstick.

Sasuke just ignore the conversation, but watched the back of Naruto's head. _I never noticed him in this class before. Sure he was a girl, but I usually remember things like this. This is an honors class too, so he must be at least somewhat intelligent._

After twenty minutes of waiting and student chatter a tall, silver haired man casually walked into the room. His blue scarf hid his mouth from view, his grey shirt tails hanging, and a pair of business pants showed that this man didn't really dress appropriately for his job. He was too laid back.

_Late as always Kakashi._ Naruto laughed and doodled in his notebook.

"Ok! Attendance! Ready. Yuzo Ai.

"Here." A boy called out.

Kakashi went on and called out the list of names in alphabetical order of last names. "Sasuke Uchiha." Said boy raised his hand. The teacher checked off his name and smiled, then called out the last name. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Here." Naruto raised his hand. The whole class turned around and stared at the blond. Not understanding what was going on.

"Oh~ Naruto! So nice to see you as a boy today! What made you change your mind?" Kakashi clapped his hands and smiled.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!" Everyone in the class screamed and gapped at the blond, who had turned his head to the window and ignored the rest of the class.

"No way!" Kiba laughed, his sharp teeth shining as he laughed with his mouth opened wide. The girls were silently staring, while the guys all started laughing. Naruto just ignored it all. The boy behind him breathed out heavily and muttered "troublesome" as he tried to sleep on his desk.

"Ok, ok class let's get back to the lesson." The teacher lazily started to write notes on the board and talk about the Alamo and the war between America and Mexico. Only a few students were paying attention, most were still staring at the blond, who was jotting down the notes and not looking up. Sasuke looked from his notes every few minutes to watch Naruto. He even sent a few vicious glares at people who were whispering and watching the blond.

Every class was the same. Naruto raised his hand at his name and ignored the whispers from his classmates. As the day went by Sasuke realized he had every class with Naruto, even gym class.

_Gym class…That was actually funny…haha_ Sasuke laughed as he remember Naruto walking into the girls locker room to get his gym clothes. Only to be attacked by the girls and came stumbling out with a few bruises on his arms and rips in his shirt. _My shirt!_ Sasuke frowned.

Finally lunch came again. Sasuke sat on the end of a group of guys at lunch, not really with them, but not alone.

"Hey Sasuke. I heard that you came in with Naruto today. And if I'm not mistaken he is wearing one of your concert t-shirts. What happened?" One of the boys asked, Kiba, and smirked at the black haired teen. "Didn't know you swung that way. I can see it though. He's a good looking dude. He was an average girl, but as a guy, damn he is sexy." Kiba laughed and licked his lips. Sasuke snorted and went back to eating.

"Man Kiba, what are you gay?" A boy laughed and punched his arm. Kiba laughed and sat back in his chair, taking a long sip from his milk.

"Bi." Kiba answered. A couple guys were shocked, but most could see that it fit the dog-teen's personality well.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So~ What happened yesterday? Is he good in bed?" Kiba asked. Sasuke glared.

"I'm not that desperate for sex, unlike you that would do anything insight. I wouldn't be surprised if you caught an STD by next year." Sasuke nonchalantly ate his sandwich. Kiba laughed.

"Hey as much as I'm open I'm still a virgin, I don't do just any one." Kiba said, watching Sasuke get up and throw his food away, before leaving the lunch room.

"Do whatever you want." Sasuke said as he walked by, not even looking at the guys at the table.

"So he's fare game. Score!" Kiba smiled and got up from the table, catching up to Sasuke. "Where is he now?" Kiba asked.

"Do I look like his mother?" Sasuke growled.

"No, but I bet you know where I can find him." Kiba put his hands in his pockets.

"Well I don't." Sasuke turned a corner and walked into one of the boy's bathrooms. Kiba followed and rested on the tiled wall.

"Come on man, help a guy out! I'll leave right after." Kiba said. Sasuke walked over to the sink and washed his face. He grumbled but answered.

"His locker is two down from mine. Try there." Sasuke said. Kiba smiled and smacked him on the back.

"Thanks man!" Kiba ran out of the bathroom and down the hall.

_Damn Kiba…_

…

_I knew this was going to be bad. _Naruto thought as he sat inside his locker, his feet hanging out. He sighed and pulled out his ipod. The school had a guest wifi that didn't need a password, so he easily opened the internet and started furiously texting. _Damn you Kakashi! You could have said anything! And you choose to just flat out reveal my secret! As a bastard once told me, payback is a Bitch!_ Naruto finished the text and sent it out._Teach you to mess with me! _Naruto clicked and started playing one of his many app games and enjoyed his peace, that is until his foot was softly kicked. _What is it now? _Naruto looked up to see a lecherous grin. _Awe crap…_

"Hey Naruto~." Kiba sang and knelt down onto his knees to look me in the eyes. I glared and pulled my feet away from his hands.

"What do you want Kiba?" Naruto asked, already having an idea.

"I was wondering if you were in a relationship." Kiba got right to the point. Naruto blushed angrily, crossing his arms and turning his head.

"That's my business." Naruto ignored the brunette as he leaned forward, his hands resting on each side of the locker, preventing the boy from escaping.

"Of course, but if you're not, I wanted to ask you out." Naruto glanced at him briefly.

"No." He said clearly. Kiba didn't seem to care that he denied him, he only smiled wider.

"So you're not in a relationship." Kiba let his head enter the open locker. Naruto pushed back as far as he could, trying to keep distance between them. Kiba chuckled and was seconds away from locking their lips together. Naruto's eyes widened and he tried to move out of the way of the boy's advances, but the locker kept him trapped. _No!_

"Hiyahhhh!" A voice echoed in the hallway. Kiba's body was kicked down the hallway. Naruto stared at the spot the brunette once sat. _Whaaaa?!_

"Naruto Uzumaki! Where is Kakashi! What were you doing with that boy! Get out of that locker and answer me!" A blue sleeved arm pulled Naruto out of the locker and to his feet.

"KIBA YOU BETTER GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I GIVE YOU TWO MONTHS DETTENTION!" Kiba nodded his head quickly and ran out of the hallway.

"I won't give up Naruto!" Kiba said before disappearing around a corner.

"What does he mean by that Naruto?!" The man asked, frowning at the blond teen.

"Nothing, Iruka. And Kakashi is probably hiding in his classroom closet." Naruto quickly pointed up the stairs.

"I'm going to kill him, but for now tell me what happened." Iruka asked Naruto, his foot tapping while waiting for an explanation.

"He came on to me! I swear! He-" Naruto quickly replied before he was cut off.

"Not that! We will talk about that later. I'm talking about your disguise!" Iruka said. Naruto looked down and nervously grasped his hands.

"Uh…I kind of ran into someone and my wig fell off. And then I lost it…and I slept at his house and he only had these clothes to give me." Iruka pulled the blond in for a tight hug, crushing his lungs in the process.

"Oh my poor Naruto! What did he do to you! Are you all right?! You can't decline my offer anymore! Come stay with me! I will protect you!" Iruka yelled. Naruto tapped his back to let go, needing air to breathe.

"It's not like that Iruka! I wasn't good enough to walk home so he let me sleep over!" Naruto said quickly.

"Oh God! You couldn't walk! Who is he! I'LL KILL HIM!" Iruka growled and held up his fists. Fire in his eyes as he thought of how to destroy a teenager and get away with it.

"Iruka! It wasn't like that! I just hit my head!" Naruto cried. Iruka got down on one knee and grabbed the blond's head.

"Are you alright?!" Iruka checked his head for bumps or bruises.

"I'm fine. Now go get Kakashi! He is part of the reason my secret is out!" Iruka nodded, but then donned a serious face.

"Naruto. I can get some make-up. You should have come to me the minute you got to school. You should have called! I would have come to pick you up. You can always call me." Iruka said, getting off his knee and patting the boy on the head.

"I know I should have called, but I don't know. Sasuke treated me like a regular guy. It was…nice. And he didn't say anything when my make-up came off. And…It feels good to not to hide them. It's been so long since I was myself around others. I haven't been a guy for three years! I have been covering the scars for most of my life! As long as I don't stand out too much, I can still be under the radar. So…I don't to wear the make-up anymore. I want to wear guy's clothes. This is the best I've felt in six years!" Naruto told Iruka, who smiled softly and patted the blonde's head again.

"Ok." Iruka smiled and started walking to Kakashi's room. "BUT NO BOYS!" Naruto laughed.

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEP**

_Last class…Math…eww. _Naruto grabbed his books and walked up to the second floor. He didn't notice the boy that was leaning against the corner of the hall.

_Naruto…What are you hiding…_ Sasuke thought as he walked to his locker and grabbed his math book and pencil.

….

**So that's chapter one! This not going to be a long story, a few more chapters or so.**

**I'm trapped in my house because of the Thunder Snow storm, so this is all I can do. **

**Stay warm people! I am posting the next chapter most likely later today! I've got nothing else to do, haha.**

**And reviews are always welcome! Good or bad. :D**


	2. Slammed Doors

**Ok next chapter! Just a reminder that this story may contain some mature moments. Adult language and themes. And I haven't given up on Shifting Secrets, this is just a quick story for fun. **

**I still don't own Naruto!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers!**

_**Mitarashi**_

_**cutepuppy21**_

_**Niji-Neon**_

_**Taoris**_

**And now on with the Chapter!**

…**...**

~ Last Chapter ~

"Ok." Iruka smiled and started walking to Kakashi's room. "BUT NO BOYS!" Naruto laughed.

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEP**

_Last class…Math…eww. _Naruto grabbed his books and walked up to the second floor. He didn't notice the boy that was leaning against the corner of the hall.

_Naruto…What are you hiding…_ Sasuke thought as he walked to his locker and grabbed his math book and pencil.

…**...**

The Math teacher was a sadistic man. He ruled the class with an iron fist and only the best were allowed to sit and learn from him. Your answers had to be quick and correct. If they were wrong then you were forced to stand for the rest of the period. The students were scared of the teacher, but he got results. Everyone of the students had at least a B+.

Naruto quickly ran to his seat and put all of his supplies out on the desk. No one spoke, all eyes were forward, waiting for the lesson to start. Sasuke was the last in, walking in just as the late bell rang. The teacher growled, but let the boy walk to his seat.

"Turn to page 237. I will explain the lesson for today after you all finish the numbers 12 to 46, the evens only." The teacher walked to the board and started writing out the proper way of simplifying equations with invisible numbers. Everyone quickly did out the problems they were given, making sre to show all the work. If the work was missing the papers were instantly shredded and you were given a zero.

_Damn Math!...Stupid teacher! _Naruto finished the work and dropped his pencil. A few students were still sweating to finish the problems.

No one dared to talk. In fact most weren't even moving. A few years ago, it was said that a sophomore had dropped unconscious after trying to answer a question in this class. _I can see why. _Naruto thought.

The class went by as usual, that is until Naruto felt an object softly rest on his butt. Naruto's eyes widened and he resisted the urge to turn around and yell at who ever was putting a foot on his ass.

_Damn who ever's foot is touching me right now is going to loose a toe! _Naruto growled and bared his teeth. The math teacher was furiously smacking the board trying to explain how he came to the answer to the problems the class just did.

The foot started moving and caressing his bottom through the blonde's pants. Naruto was seething with rage. _How dare he do this in Math class! I'm going to kill this guy! _Naruto then felt another foot join the first. _Screw the teacher! I can take the punishment! _Naruto turned around and glared at the boy behind him. He had black hair similar to Sasuke, but shorter and more straight. His face was unreadable, but when Naruto turned around he gave an eerie smile. Naruto snarled.

"Get your feet off my ass, bastard." Naruto spat out in a whisper. Then turned around quickly, praying that the teacher didn't see or hear him. Thankfully he was too busy yelling at some poor soul in the front row. _He probably sneezed._

Naruto went back to looking at his notebook, grabbing his pencil and writing down some notes about the problems he finished. But only a minute later did the feet return. Naruto dropped his pencil and kicked at the legs as best he could. He managed to hit one, but the foot just went and started running up and down his legs. _How long are these dude's legs?!_ Naruto growled and tried his best to hurt the legs that were rubbing against him. When suddenly the teen's foot managed to touch Naruto's crotch. The blond blushed a deep red and his feet stilled. _How did he do that?! What the Hell?! _Naruto looked down and saw the bottom of a blue shoe that somehow managed to wrap around the lip of his seat and grab at his crotch. Naruto quickly tried to push the foot off with his hands, but the foot just gribbed tighter. _What the Hell is happening?! This is crazy! Damn you Sai!_

"NO NOISE IN MY CLASS ROOM! EVERYONE FACE FRONT!" The teacher yelled. Naruto quickly looked at the board. Hit bit his lip as the foot started moving. _No! NO! NO! _Naruto screamed in his mind.

**SMACK!**

Naruto felt the foot leave from his crotch, he sighed in relief, but then looked up and saw all eyes in the class room on him. Wait...Not him, but behind him. Slowly Naruto turned around.

Sasuke was standing next to Sai's desk, his eyes downcast. Sai's cheek was bright red and slowly truning into a purple color.

"SASUKE UCHIHA PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE NOW!" The math teacher yelled, walking up to the black haired teen and grabbed him by the shoulder. Everyone quietly watched Sasuke be pulled from the room and thrown into the hall. The door was slammed shut and locked. The teacher turned around and yelled for no more disturbances. Naruto was stunned. _Sasuke...he punched Sai...for me? _

The rest of Math class went by silent as a grave yard. As soon as the bell rang Naruto ran from the room, he was the first one down the stairs, and the first to throw his things into his locker before running out the door of the building.

"Hey! Naruto wait up!" Naruto stopped and saw Kiba running over to him. _Oh grea! Not him too!_

"Kiba I can't talk right now. I've got to go." Kiba frowned, but smirked and grabbed the blond around his waist.

"Then a quick kiss." Kiba pulled Naruto close, he blushed and put his hands up to push him off. _Not good!_

"No! Let go of me." Naruto pushed on Kiba, but he wasn't listening. He leaned in to steal a kiss.

Kiba was violently pulled from Naruto by the hood of his jacket. He flew back and landed harshly on his bottom.

"He said no, Kiba." A deep, yet smooth voice cut between the two. Kiba rubbed his sore bottom and stood up, laughing.

"Ah, I didn't see you there Gaara." Kiba glared at Gaara. The teen was taller than Kiba, his short red hair framed a flawless face, a tattoo symbol of love on his forehead, no eye brows, and black rings around each of his eyes. He was handsome, a face even more void of emotion than Sasuke, and taller. He was a heart breaker.

"Uh, thanks Gaara. Bye guys!" Naruto turned and ran from the school towards the direction of his house.

_Things were so much simpler when every one thought I was a girl. Just because I look better as a boy! No tried getting in my pants when I was a girl! Damn those bastards! _Naruto slowed his run down to a brisk walk and crossed the street. Waving at the cars that let him go.

On the third block a wolf whistle came from one of the cars. Naruto flipped off the car and quickly ran across the street.

_I need to get a car. _Naruto thought bitterly. After an hour of walking, Naruto made it to his apartment. He walked up the short flight of wooden stairs and opened his door and walked in. He jumped onto his couch and flipped on the TV. Already on Cartoon Network he relaxed and watched an old episode of Adventure Time.

_Well, today went better than I thought...I didn't kill anyone...The world didn't explode...I was sexually harassed a few times, but each time I was saved. Maybe this can work for a while. _Naruto thought, melting into the couch and mindlessly watching the cartoons fight.

_I wonder what will happen tomorrow._ And with that thought Naruto decided to take a nap before making some dinner. Later falling asleep on the couch with a small bowl of popcorn resting on his chest.

A dark red flooded his vision, orange fire, and evil laughing echoed against the prison walls. Naruto let his knees sink in the puddles of water that flooded the floor. The laughter was deep and ear splitting, Naruto's hand flew to his head to try to block out the sounds.

Naruto, the beast screeched and scratched its razor like claws against the bars of his prison. Naruto cried out as he could feel the pain cut into his head.

"AHHHH! No! Please!" Naruto squeezed his head and resisted the voice screaming in his head to let his anger take over. Naruto's blue eyes swirled with a molten red, his pupils stretching. His teeth grew painfully long, Naruto cried as blood poured from his gums. His finger nails lengthened, small drops of blood fell from around the nails.

"No! I am not like you!" Naruto cried out. The laughter echoed and shook the water. Naruto's legs gave out and rolled in the shallow water. "Please someone! H-help!"

**Naruto!**

The blond cried and curled into a ball, his clothes soaked in the shallow water.

**Naruto wake up! **

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke watched the blond toss and turn on the couch, he growled and shook the blond. _ God damn it Naruto! Wake up!_ "Wake up, Naruto!"

The blond's eyes flew open, Sasuke's hands flew off the teen when he looked into his eyes. Red. Naruto's once blue eyes were a bright fiery red with black slitted pupils.

"Sa-Sasuke?" A small and fragile voice came from Naruto's mouth.

"Yeah." Sasuke blinked and watched as the red melted into blue once again. The boy sat up and rubbed his head.

"Why are you here? How do you know where I live?" Naruto asked, his hands unconsciously feeling his fingers to see if they had receded. They did, Naruto stood up from the couch, watching the black haired teen suspiciously.

"I asked Mr. Umino where you lived so I could drop off the clothes you left at my house. I rang the door bell, but you didn't answer so I let myself in." The teen placed a neatly folded pile of clothes on the couch. Then turned to the door. Naruto looked at the clean clothes.

"Sasuke wait!" The teen stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Can I catch a ride?" Sasuke smiled and faced the blond. The teen was ruffled from sleep, still in Sasuke's clothes, and held a blanket in his left hand.

"Sure but hurry up." Sasuke leaned against the door and inwardly laughed as the blond smiled and ran to get ready, tripping over the blanket as he reached a corner.

A few minutes later Naruto ran up Sasuke, a bright pink shirt with a flower design on the left shoulder, his pants a light blue and boot cut.

"No." Sasuke crossed his arms and stood in front of the door. Naruto gave a questioning look.

"Why?" Naruto asked, not understanding what Sasuke meant.

"You look like a damn girl." Sasuke said, grabbing a corner of the boy's shirt and glaring at the pink flowers.

"Oh, hehe, yeah this is all I have." Naruto laughed. Sasuke sighed and turned to the door.

"Fine. Come on let's go." The two walked down the stairs and to the driveway. Naruto whistled.

"Damn! Now that's a car!" Naruto opened the sleek black car's door and hopped in. "Why didn't you tell me you had this nice a car!" Naruto laughed and pulled on the seat belt.

"It's not my car." Sasuke replied. Naruto flipped on the radio and found a good station. "It's my brothers. I just finished my hours, so I can have unrelated passengers in the car." Sasuke said as he backed out onto the road an started down the street.

"Man I don't even have my permit yet. I guess I'm a procrastinator." Sasuke nodded and turned down another street, waving a car to go ahead and spacing himself appropriately. Naruto turned up the radio and looked out the window.

"Hey we passed the school." Naruto pointed out.

"Its only seven. We have enough time for you to put on something that is not embellished in pink flowers." Sasuke said, his eyes focused on the road. Naruto turned down the radio.

"I don't have any money." Naruto said seriously. Sasuke smiled and pulled into a parking spot in front of a large mall. Most of the stores weren't open yet, but a couple were, one being a clothing store.

"I'll cover it." Sasuke said, pulling the keys out of the vehicle.

"Oh no! I can't let you do that!" Naruto jumped out of the car and waved his hands.

"I'm doing more for myself than you moron. You don't have to thank me." Sasuke grabbed the blond's shoulder and dragged him to the store.

Naruto accepted the black haired teen's offer and grabbed a few shirts he liked. But Sasuke dismissed all of Naruto's choices. Saying that he had no sense of good male attire. _What ever that means._ Naruto thought as he sat down on one of the waiting chairs while Sasuke shopped for him. In only twenty minutes Sasuke had collected an entire new wardrobe for Naruto, payed, and made Naruto carry it all to the car himself. Naruto grumbled and fell into the car.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Whatever." He started the car and drove out of the mall's parking lot. Naruto looked down at his new clothes and felt a bit guilty. It did cost a lot of money to buy these. The main color was black, concert t-shirts, graphics, and two plain one for formal events. Sasuke had let Naruto pick out one shirt by himself. Naruto choose a graphic t-shirt with Finn, Jake and a few other characters from Adventure Time. Once it was bought he changed into the adventure time shirt and slipped into dark blue skinny jeans and red converse. Sasuke gave him a deep purple sweat shirt so he wouldn't get too cold.

_Why is he doing all these nice things for me? Is he a friend? _Naruto wondered. Sasuke parked the car in the school's parking lot and waited for Naruto to get out of the car. Naruto leaped out and ran up to Sasuke. The blond threw his arms around the teen's shoulders and gave him a tight hug. Sasuke froze as the smaller teen grasped at his back.

"Thank you so much Sasuke." Naruto said, pulling out of the hug and smiling. Sasuke blushed and faced the school.

"It was just some clothes idiot, I didn't buy you a car." Sasuke said. Naruto rubbed his arm.

"Not just that. For punching Sai. You stood up in Math class for me." Naruto said, watching as Sasuke's face seemed to wrinkle in anger.

"That bastard. If he ever touches you again, tell me. I won't let him get off easy again." Sasuke growled, grabbing Naruto's arm and dragged him into the school's doors. Naruto blushed and let Sasuke take him into the school.

_I've haven't had a friend...in so long. Thank you Sasuke. _Naruto smiled.

…...

School was rough, even harder than yesterday, because more people had found out about Naruto's secret. News spreads fast in Konoha High school, in all High schools really. Teenagers just loved to spread rumors. It was something to talk about, something to make themselves feel better. It was sick, but normal.

Naruto ignored the whispers, and flipped off all the boys that came on to him. A few girls confessed to him too, he was flattered but sweetly told them he wasn't looking for a relationship. Naruto felt bad when one of the girls started crying. He knew she was a kind girl, so he hugged her and told her that a certain boy had his eyes on her.

"You wouldn't want me as a boyfriend, trust me. Besides, you know Shidda? I hear that he has a crush on you. And he's a nice guy. You two would be good for each other." The girl blushed and thanked Naruto before going to talk to Shidda who was reading a book at his seat.

"Naruto." A deep voice came from behind the blond. Naruto shivered and turned around.

"Hi, Gaara." Naruto said with a laugh. The redhead's green eyes locked with the blue, the teen towered over the blond, he blinked and pointed behind him.

"You should watch out for Kiba today. He's been talking about catching you all this morning." The red head then walked over and sat in his seat, his green eyes now focused on a bird sitting on a branch outside the window.

_Gaara sure is a simple guy. He needs to tone down the eyes a bit. He's giving off all types of weird vibes. _Naruto thought as he sat down in his chair. He waved to Sasuke who smirked and looked back out the window. Naruto faced forward as Kakashi finally showed up for his class. Sporting a bright red hand on his check. Naruto tried his best to hold in his laughter, but a few slipped out.

"Yes, yes, it is very funny Naruto. But I have something even funnier to talk about this morning." Naruto gulped. _He wouldn't dare!_

But he did.

Kakashi turned to the board and rolled in his chair, a huge grin could be seen from beneath his scarf.

"Shikamaru, turn off the lights would you?" The teacher sent a blaring smile toward to nervous blond. The lazy teen got up from his seat and shut off the lights.

A video appeared on the screen.

"I will tell Iruka!" Naruto yelled at the teacher.

"Go ahead." Kakashi said casually as he pressed play, music started to play and the sound of a crowds cheering could be heard.

Naruto ran to the door of the class room and threw it open.

"Once last chance Kakashi!" Naruto threatened. The classroom was silent as they watched the scene play out. Some where whispering about what the video was. So far it was just a cheering crowd and the sound of guitars.

"He can't here you from hear, and by the time you run to him the video will be over." Kakashi leaned back in his chair and watched the video.

Naruto growled and threw his head out the door.

"IRUKA! HELP I'M BEING RAPED!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. A muffled yell echoed in the hall ways.

Kakashi smile dropped as Naruto pulled the plug on the video and stepped away from the door. Only seconds later it was thrown open. A cloud of hate settled over the entire room.

"WHO TOUCHED NARUTO!" Iruka glared at every student, a few teens fainted from the powerful glare, and half of the class were practically pissing their pants under the strain. Naruto pointed his finger at Kakashi. The powerful gaze was then fully directed at the silver haired teacher.

"KAKASHI!" Iruka stormed over.

"No! I would never touch a student inappropriately! More importantly I would never even look twice at anyone but you." The man sweated under the glare of Iruka. He raised his hands up in defeat.

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEP**

In seconds everyone in the class was out the door and down the hall. Even Sasuke fled the scene. Naruto left the room with a smile on his face. Out-smarting Kakashi was a tough stunt to pull of, he was proud he had won this battle.

Naruto skipped off to his next class, the hall empty of all student.

_Haha Kakashi deserves to get this after almost showing that video! What did he expect me to do? _Naruto thought as he turned down the next hall.

A hand shot out and grabbed the blond while he was too busy imagining the punishment Kakashi was going to get.

"Ah-mugh!" Naruto's mouth was covered, a strong force pulling him into one of the boy's bathrooms. Naruto panicked and clawed at the arm to let him go, but the arm was covered in a thick jacket. Naruto's left hand was clasped to his side because of the hold his attacker had on him. The door was quickly closed, Naruto was finally let out of the person's grasp. Naruto sucked air and glared at the one who pulled him in here.

"Damn you Kiba! I had a heart attack!" Naruto ran a hand through his hair, looking back at the boy when he didn't receive a reply. "You alright Kiba?" Naruto asked, worried why the usually loud boy was silent, his face blank.

The boy chuckled and smirked at the nervous blond.

"Naruto, come here for a minute." The teen beckoned. Naruto shook his head and grabbed his jacket, not knowing where to place his hands in this situation.

"Awe, I'm not going to do anything." Kiba slowly stalked forward. "I just want to tell you something. Its a secret so I wanted it to be private." The boy licked his lips and continued his advancements.

"W-we can talk later, I have class." Naruto said, trying to walk around the taller teen, but the boy's arm shot out and pulled the blond to his chest.

"Don't worry you have plenty of time, this will only take a minute." Kiba purred. Naruto punched his chest and kicked out with feet.

"Get off of me Kiba! I don't like you like that!" Naruto growled and managed to pull one of his arms free, but Kiba just pulled it back in again.

"Not yet, but you will. I like you Naruto." Kiba said, his hands running down the blond's back. Naruto shivered and desperately tried to yank himself free. Kiba chuckled and walked the blond into the handy cap bathroom stall and locked the door.

Naruto was scared.

_This isn't good. I can't believe Kiba would do this! I know he was always a perv, but this is going too far! I wish Sasuke was here! _

Kiba pulled Naruto close and let his hands run along the smaller teen's body. Naruto blushed and looked away. Kiba smiled and nuzzled the blond's neck. Naruto shivered as the brunette started licking and sucking on his neck. His arms rubbing Naruto's ass through his jeans. Naruto felt heat start to build in his stomach.

_Oh God I'm not ready for this! Please someone help me!_

Kiba pushed them against one of the walls and lifted Naruto into the air, pulling the teen's legs around his waist.

"K-Kiba you can put me down. We c-can walk away! Like nothing happened!" Naruto begged, hoping he didn't have to create a huge sceen.

_I can't cause any kind of commotion that could get public! I'd be found in an instant! Plus Kiba isn't a bad guy, just a little too horny, he doesn't deserve to go to jail for that. Please Kiba think this through!_

"Now why would I let you go when I have you right where I want you?" Kiba smirked and rubbed the boys stomach, Naruto blushed and looked away from the boys lecherous eyes.

"I'll scream! I swear it!" _Please believe that! _Naruto thought. Kiba seemed to think about this for a moment.

"Then I guess I'll have to find something to do with that mouth." He quickly pulled the blond in for a kiss. Naruto's eyes widened and he reacted the only way he knew how.

Hit bit Kiba's hand, hard. Kiba yelped and dropped the blond. Naruto ran to the stall door and yanked on it, forgetting it was locked. Kiba grabbed the hood of Naruto's jacket and pulled him to the ground. Naruto kicked and clawed.

"No! Let me out! Fucking get off of me! Damn you Kiba!" Naruto struggled, but Kiba just sat on the blond's waist, pinning his arms to the tiled floor. Kiba laughed and rocked back and forth on the teen's hips. Naruto went silent and stared at Kiba. The brunette came down and shoved their lips together, speeding up the pase of his movements on the blond's crotch. Naruto's blush returned and covered his face. He couldn't help but react to Kiba's touches. Never before had he been touched so intimately. Kiba wormed his tongue into Naruto's mouth and slid it around the blond's mouth. Naruto moaned and furiously tried to yank his head to the side and disconnect their lips. Kiba shiftted all his weight to his hips and ground them into Naruto. His cries muffled by the tongue of the taller teen.

Naruto's eyes watered and tears fell from his eyes.

_T-This is wrong! It's not how it should feel! I don't love Kiba! _

Their lips parted for air, Naruto huffed and sobbed into his arm. Kiba ignored the cries and continued thrusting his groin on Naruto. His mouth puffing out grunt-like noises. Naruto sobbed and yanked on his hands. Kiba smirked and pulled the blond's hand together, holding them back with only one of his hands, leaving the other free to do what ever it pleased.

The soft sound of footsteps could be heard outside the bathroom door. Naruto didn't care about being found anymore.

"P-please someone h-help me!" Naruto cried

_**Swack! Thump!**_

The door to the stall was almost thrown off its hinges as it was thrown open. Kiba looked up only in time to see a fist flying toward him. The power sent him into the tile wall, he groaned and fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. His body was lifted again, he looked frightened by the person who held him by the throat.

"Ahaha, hey there Sasuke, what brings you here?" Kiba laughed, but Sasuke just stared at him, his eyes promising murder in the cruelest way possible. Kiba glanced at Naruto and then back to the black haired boy. "It's not what it looks like."

**Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Kick. Punch**

Naruto slowly got up off the floor and wiped his eyes and nose. "Sasuke." He said quietly. Numbly watching the teen continue to punch and kick the half conscious boy.

**Kick. Kick. Punch.**

"Sasuke that's enough." Naruto said a little louder, walking toward the snarling teen.

**Punch. Punch.**

"Sasuke." Naruto put his hand on the black haired teen's shoulder lightly. The teen turned, Naruto flinched at Sasuke's face, twisted in pure rage. Naruto looked at Kiba, his face littered in bruises and his mouth dripping with blood, his arms tried to hold his side, but didn't have the strength. Sasuke snarled and dropped the body to the ground. Kicking the wall a few times he tried to release all his anger.

"That piece of fucking shit! How dare he touch you! He could rot in Hell for all I care!" Sasuke yelled and spat venom at the now unconscious brunette on the floor. Naruto fell into Sasuke's back, his arms grasping his shirt as tight as he could. The blond sobbed into Sasuke's back. The ebony teen's anger melted at the sound of Naruto's crying. He turned around and pulled Naruto into a hug. Sasuke walked them out of the bathroom and into an empty art room.

"I-I was s-so scared." Naruto huffed, his tears soaking the teller teen's navy shirt. Sasuke rubbed the blond's back. "I-I thought no one w-would come! Gaara warned me but I didn't listen!" Sasuke shushed the blond and held him tightly.

"I was looking for you. You didn't come to class, so I skipped and searched the entire school for you." Sasuke said quietly. Talking a deep breath. "And when I heard you my heart stopped. You sounded so terrified, I couldn't even see straight. The sight of that guy on you was like a stab in my chest, but seeing you cry was worse. I'm sorry I was so angry. I just couldn't control myself. I wanted to kill that bastard. I could hardly hear you telling me to stop." Naruto looked and saw the sad look on Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke." Naruto asked.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked, looking into Naruto's crystal blue eyes.

"I was crying...because I only wanted to do those things...with you." Naruto looked nervously at the coal eyes. Sasuke smiled sweetly and kissed Naruto softly.

"I like you too Naruto. See you under another man, made me realize that. I love your hair, the way you laugh, that sound you make when there isn't any food left on your plate, I love the way you walk and point out all the things on the road. I love your eyes and ways of thinking. I hate that God-awful cartoon show, but if you love it so much, I can find a way to love it too." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and pushed his tongue past Naruto's lips and into the blond's mouth. Naruto moaned and massaged Sasuke's back. Their tongues swirled and rubbed against each other. Naruto's face was covered in a deep red blush as Sasuke's tongue attacked his mouth. Naruto groaned and let the boy's tongue run along the roof of his mouth, teeth, cheeks, everywhere. Sasuke hummed and ran his fingers through the smaller teen's spiky blond hair. Naruto shivered and pulled his mouth away from the eager teen. Sasuke glared halfheartedly, trying to pull the boy back into the kiss, but Naruto was trying to get some oxygen.

"Lets...ha lets ditch." Naruto puffed out. Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto quickly.

"I can't keep missing school, idiot." Sasuke chcukled. But pulled Naruto up and started towards the door. He peeked out and together they ran down the halls. _We're going to get caught...oh well. Who would pass up sex just because you might get a detention?_ Sasuke thought as he and Naruto climbed out one of the first floor windows. They walked over and jumped into Sasuke's car. Naruto fidgeted a few times, but tried to remain confident. Sasuke smirked and licked his lips as he went a little over the speed limit.

"My house or yours." Sasuke said in a deep, husky voice, his eyes never leaving the road. Naruto blushed and stammered out a few incoherent words. Sasuke chuckled and turned down another street.

"Mine it is." He said, pulling down his street and stealing glances at the nervous teen every chance he got. _Defiantly worth detention._

After a few minutes, Sasuke pulled into his drive way and got out of the car. Naruto finally got a chance to get a good look at Sasuke's house. It was a large purple house, at least worth a few million. Naruto quietly got out of the car and jogged to catch up to Sasuke.

Entering the house, Sasuke threw off his jacket and hung it on the rack, stalking over to Naruto he softly took off the others jacket and placed it on the hanger next to his. He grabbed Naruto's arm and lead him to the bed room. Naruto fidgeted and glanced around the house as they went. Sasuke opened the door and locked it behind him. Naruto stood awkwardly, wondering what to do, when Sasuke came up to him and pulled him into his arms. Naruto tried to relax, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke and let the teen kiss him once again. It was warm and loving, Naruto started to relax in Sasuke's hold, his body melting to get as close to the taller teen as he could. Naruto moaned when Sasuke pushed his tongue into his mouth. But at the same time his hands were rubbing circles on his side. A warmth spread quickly in his body at the touches.

Sasuke pushed them to the large queen bed and let them fall onto the mattress. A heavy weight pushed down on Naruto. Sasuke broke the kiss and kiss a trail to Naruto's neck, licking and sucking at all the spots Kiba had touched. Naruto shivered and sucked in the much needed air. The blond became aware of the warm mass on his crotch and blushed. Second thoughts rushing through his mind.

_I really like Sasuke. But am I ready for this?_

"Sasuke?" Naruto said quietly. Sasuke looked up from the blond's neck and placed his hands on each of Naruto's cheeks.

"I will stop if you're not ready. I can wait." Sasuke breathed and watched the blue eyes think over the statement. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, smiling softly. He put both of his hands on the pale teen's cheeks also.

"No, I want this. I'm just a little nervous. I've...never gone father than kissing before." Naruto amitted. Sasuke smiled and ran his hands through the blond hair.

"That makes both of us." Sasuke said quietly, Naruto looked shocked. Sasuke chuckled and kissed Naruto's cheek. "I was waiting for the right one. Someone special to me."

Naruto hugged the teen and kissed his neck. Laughing he flopped down into the sheets. "Ok, I'm ready." Naruto pulled off his t-shirt. Sasuke took this opportunity to pull his off as well. Sasuke's hands rubbed Naruto's chest, back, and stomach. Naruto felt his body turn to goo. Sasuke's mouth trailed his naked chest, soon finding a pert bud and latching on. Naruto gasped and tried to pull himself away, but the hands of the teen above him held him still. Naruto groaned as Sasuke switched and pulled and sucked on his other nipple. Naruto's hands came to push away the strange feeling, but Sasuke caught them and let the blond's nipple go. Sasuke smirked and let Naruto's hands fall back to the bed. Naruto watched as the hands started at his cheek and ran down to his waist. Naruto gulped.

Sasuke ran his hands up and down the teen's body, before grabbing his shoulders, and starting to move his waist against the blond. Naruto breathed heavily as he started to speed up. A hard mass making itself known as the black haired teen grinned into the blond. The bed shook from the rapid movements. Naruto's eyes shut tightly, his hands grasping the bed for support. His mouth making small noises each time Sasuke rubbed his clothed member against his.

"Ah, ah, Sa-Sasuke." Naruto moaned. Sasuke smirked and sped up, his hands now grabbing the sheets as he brought the smaller boy off from just rubbing.

Naruto could feel his mind loosing blanking of all thought process besides the feel of his groin being rubbed at so fiercely. His eyes widened as he felt his dick harden and start to rise.

"Ah,ah, no, I-ah can't take it. It's too much!" Naruto's hips struggled under Sasuke's. His body shaking from the pleasure. His waist started moving on its own, he grabbed Sasuke's waist and started rubbing along with him. Sasuke was breathing harshly, sweat appearing on his brow, his eyes unfocused as he pushed all his wait into his thrusts. He could hear Naruto's pleasure filled cries, and they turned him on even more. Sasuke kissed the blonde and stopped his groin from grinding. Naruto whined, but then noticed that Sasuke was taking his pants off.

Naruto lifter his hips to help the pale teen. And in seconds he was left in nothing but his underwear. Sasuke stood up from the bed and all but ripped the pants from his legs. The jumped back into the bed and pushed Naruto down with a deep kiss.

"Sasuke." Naruto moaned

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered and let his hands fall down to the blond's last piece of clothing.

"Well I see my little brother has a sexual appetite after all. And here I thought you were going to be a virgin forever." A deep chuckle came from the door way. Naruto shrunk under Sasuke and tried his best to hide beneath the now seething teen.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM ITACHI!" Sasuke said, grabbing the blanket and throwing it over the speechless blond.

Itachi laughed and leaned against the door frame.

"Or what?" He asked, barley looking down at the rage filled teen, who still clad only in his boxers.

"I will smother you when you're asleep!" Sasuke threatened. "Why aren't you at work?! And how did you unlock my door?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Well I was having a very important business meeting, when I got a call from your school saying you haven't been showing up to your class almost at all this week, they told me you disappeared in second period today. I was worried about my little brother, so I rushed over as quick as I could. And to think this is what you have doing." Itachi chuckled and looked over at the blond, who then hid his head under the covers. Sasuke growled and pushed hi brother out of his room.

"Oh, come now I want to meet this little lover of yours. Don't be rude." Itachi said, walking back into the room and over to the bed. He pulled he covers off of Naruto harshly, revealing his almost naked body. Naruto shrank down and wrapped his arms around his stomach. "He is such a cute little thing." Itachi patted Naruto's head. Sasuke glared.

"Don't touch him! And get out!" Sasuke was about ready to explode, he looked and saw Naruto shaking as he grabbed the blankets and covered his body again. Itachi smiled and walked over to the door.

"Ok, go back to fucking each other, I'll just be in the other room. Sorry to disturb you two." Sasuke growled and slammed the door shut.

_Damn you Itachi!_


	3. A Heart Shaped Necklace

**I am snowed in my house today! Over three feet of snow everywhere! Its nuts! I can't even see my car! But it looks very pretty out side now :)**

**Thank you for all the follows, favorite, and reviews!**

**~REVIEWERS~**

_**Apollymi28 **_**– thank you :)**

_**Raven Halley **_**– Hey look! Third chapter! :D And thank you.**

_**Kumiko mitarashi**_** – Yes I was surprised on both when I wrote it and thank you!**

_**Lonewolf**_** – I agree!**

_**Sugardash **_** - Thanks! **

_**Himechan315 **_**– Explanations come later in the story! I give no spoilers, sorry **** And thanks for calling me awesome! Made my day! But yes, I have a thing for cutting serious scenes and making them more comical. Sasdistic, I know, sorry!**

**For some reason I don't see my page breaks on the site, so I'm going to use a different one now. Like this!**

_**~Pagebreak~**_

**LAST CHAPTER**

"Don't touch him! And get out!" Sasuke was about ready to explode, he looked and saw Naruto shaking as he grabbed the blankets and covered his body again. Itachi smiled and walked over to the door.

"Ok, go back to fucking each other, I'll just be in the other room. Sorry to disturb you two." Sasuke growled and slammed the door shut.

_Damn you Itachi!_

_**~Pagebreak~**_

Sasuke was mumbling violent death threats about his brother. Naruto's head peeked out of the blankets and looked around for anymore people in the room. Sasuke violently shoved his pants on and threw Naruto his pair too. Naruto caught the pants and went under the blanket to put them on. Sasuke gripped his shirt tight as his pulled it over his head, still growling and mumbling about being interrupted. Naruto wrapped the sheets around his chest and went off searching for his shirt. Soon finding it hanging of one of Sasuke's desks. The blond quietly pulled the shirt over his head. Walking over and neatly placing the sheets back on Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke sat down on the edge of the bed with a scowl, his cheek falling onto his fists. The room was void of all sounds, Naruto ran his hands threw his hair and walked over to sit next to Sasuke.

The bed creaked at the extra weight. Sasuke didn't even look up, still bummed at having Itachi ruin his chances of sex. But also that Naruto had to be seen at a vulnerable moment, after he had almost been raped that day.

Naruto let his head fall onto Sasuke's shoulder and smiled at the brooding teen.

"It was nice." Naruto said, closing his eyes. Sasuke smiled. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and lifted them up. Naruto giggled and pushed Sasuke away for a moment.

"You make a very handsome sex face." Naruto laughed and walked over to the other side of the bed, opposite Sasuke. The taller teen smirked and leaned his side on one of the dressers adjacent to the bed.

"And the sounds you made were very erotic." Sasuke smirk grew as he saw Naruto blush. Sasuke pushed off the dresser and walked over to his door.

"Come one, we're not staying with Itachi here for the rest of the day." Sasuke said, grabbing the blond's arm and pulling them threw the door. Sasuke quickly made it to the front door, Naruto walking as fast as he could to keep up. There were a few loud bangs from the kitchen. Itachi's head popped from round the corner.

"And where are you two going?" He asked, Sasuke froze and turned around quickly. Naruto just watched Sasuke and glace a few times at the door. So close!

"Out." Sasuke grumbled. Then opened the door and pushed Naruto out first.

"Where?" Itachi asked with a serious tone, his body now following his head around the corner.

"Out." Sasuke said walking out the door to follow Naruto.

"You can't just leave without telling your brother." Itachi said with a frown.

"I have a cell phone!" Sasuke yelled and shut the door a little too tightly.

"Ah teenagers." Itachi sighed and went back to baking cookies.

_**~Pagebreak~**_

Sasuke and Naruto climbed into the black car they had just recently got out of. Naruto turned the music on and leaned over to Sasuke.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked clicking on his seat belt. Driving safety rule number one!

"Do you like bowling?" Sasuke asked pulling out of the drive way.

"Well, yes, but lets go somewhere more exciting!" Naruto said. Sasuke laughed.

"Ok, where do you want to go?" Sasuke asked pulling into the street. Naruto hummed and placed his hand to his chin in thought.

"How about the big arcade on branch street?" Naruto said smiling.

"I didn't bring that much money." Sasuke said switching lanes and signaling to turn.

"Don't worry! Even a little bit can get us a lot! Plus I have some money in my pocket! Lets go!" Naruto cranked the music and opened the window. Sasuke rolled his eyes but chuckled and drove off to the arcade.

_**~Pagebreak~**_

Parking in front of the arcade Naruto ran and jumped up to the door. Sasuke walked at a reasonable pace to the door. Naruto was jumping and grinning widely at Sasuke. The two walked into the arcade, seeing no one in sight. Naruto frowned in worry._ Oh, I hope they're not closed. _Naruto thought.

They walked up to the front and rang the old rusted bell. A cough and shuffle came from behind the plastic window. An unshaven man came up and looked at the two teens. Frowning and resting his elbows on the window pane.

"Don't you two have to bet at school right now." He asked.

Naruto looked down and stuttered for an answer. Sasuke looked up at the man and handed over twenty dollars for tokens.

"We got into a fight and have been suspended for a few days." Sasuke grunted, grabbing Naruto's head and pushing Naruto's head down to stop talking.

The man laughed and slid out a cup with 100 tokens.

"Enjoy, the place is pretty empty this time of day." The guy walked back to his office and flipped the lights on and playing the repetitive piano music that echoed in the empty building.

Naruto ran and looked at all the games he could play first. Turning he saw Sasuke already starting a drop ball game. The red bouncy ball fell from the trigger and ran along the pots of tickets. Naruto watched as it rolled right over the Jack-pot and fall into the 1 ticket hole. Naruto laughed as Sasuke frowned at his loss. Naruto grabbed the one ticket and shoved it into his pocket, he grabbed the brooding teen and pulled him to a whack-the-crocodile game. The game had a hammer, but Naruto never used it, the string wasn't long enough to let the smacker whack all the crocodiles. It was a trick! So Naruto used his hands to whack. Naruto put in the token and told Sasuke to get ready.

The crocodiles came to life and popped in and out of their holes. Naruto cheered and started throwing his hands down to smack them all. Sasuke took the right ten, Naruto the ten on the left. Together they got the highest score on the machine. Unfortunately the game only rewarded them twenty tickets.

The two played at random games for a while, the place even had flat screen to play Fruit Ninja! Naruto and Sasuke's tokens were slowly disappearing.

Naruto played the realistic Jump Rope game, loosing on the fifth jump and pouting. Turning around, he lost sight of Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out.

"Over here." Sasuke's voice sounded near the back of the arcade. The blond jumped off the jump rope machine and ran over to the pale teen. Naruto's jaw dropped.

It was a full stage Dance Dance Revolution machine! Sasuke turned to Naruto from on top of the stage.

"You want to play me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled and jumped up to the platform, his eyes shining as the game screen lit up and started playing music.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto bounced, ready to play. Sasuke pushed the four tokens in and press play for a dance off.

"What mode? Beginner, light, armature, or master?" Sasuke asked. Naruto hummed.

"I'll take armature." The blond tightened his shoe laces and straightened out his shirt, stretching his muscles to get ready.

"Ok. Now what song?" Sasuke said clicking in the information with his feet.

"Speed over Beethoven!" Naruto cheered. Sasuke smiled and stamped in the music choice. The game came to life. A computerize girl dancing on the screen to start the game. Naruto and Sasuke got into place and waited for the music to start.

Ready

Set

Go!

Naruto and Sasuke jumped into the song and the sound of their stamping feet echoed in the arcade. Naruto laughed and kept up as best he could with the fast arrows. Sasuke didn't make a sound, but seemed to be having a good time.

The dance sped up and Naruto missed a few of the rapid feet arrows flying up the screen. Sasuke grunted and tried to get his feet to hit the arrows in time. Sweat was pounding and every time they had to jump Naruto would laugh. Sasuke smiled as he saw that he was winning. Naruto pouted and moved to dirrectly hit the arrows every time.

"Ha! Look at that! I have a 30 in a row...Rainbow! I'm going to win Sasuke." Naruto laughed and focused on the arrows, his arms balancing his quick movements.

"Don't be so sure, idiot." Sasuke snorted, also having an impressive in-a-row number.

"Don't call me an idiot, I'm winning now!" Naruto called, his hand falling to the floor. Sasuke's and Naruto's movements were exact as they slammed their feet on the stage.

"Not for long." Sasuke laughed and watched Naruto from the corner of his eye. The teen's blond hair was bouncing freely, blue eyes sparkling with the colorful rays of the game screen, and his smile was bright and full of pure happiness.

_Why would you try to hide __yourself Naruto?_ Sasuke thought.

They came to a tie at the end of the game. Naruto screamed for a recount, but because of their combined score they got 200 tickets. Naruto's pouting changed quickly as he counted over 400 tickets all together.

"Yay! Let's go cash these in, Sasuke!" Naruto cheered and ran to the ticket counter and started throwing all the tickets onto the counter.

The man came out from his office and started placing all the ticket stubs into a ticket eater to count them. Sasuke finally made it over and lazily watched the man feed the tickets into the machine. Once finished a piece of small white paper shot out. The man wiped his nose and slapped the paper on the table.

"462." The man said, sitting down in a duct taped chair and pointed to the shelves on the wall. "Ok, bottom shelf is 50, then 100 and 200 on the second shelf, and 300+ on the top. Take your pick." The man mumbled.

Sasuke sat back and let Naruto choose whatever he wanted. The blond's pink tongue poked out of his mouth as he thought over what to exchange his tickets for.

"How about!...No…Maybe that! Wait no. Sasuke what do you want?" Naruto asked, having a hard time coming to decision. Sasuke hummed and pointed to the top shelf.

"The giant red cat for 300, the necklace down there for 150, and with the last 12…Naruto pick out some of the candy." Sasuke said easily. Naruto smiled and picked out a few pieces of gummies and a Ringpop. The man used a metal rod to knock the red cat down and placed it on the counter, grabbed the cheap necklace and sat back in his chair. Naruto cheered and grabbed the fluffy cat. Sasuke pocketed the necklace and grabbed one of the candies from Naruto's unguarded hand.

"You can keep the cat." Sasuke said popping the gummy into his mouth and walking out of the arcade in front of Naruto.

"Yay! Thank you, Sasuke!" Naruto jumped onto Sasuke's back in a tight hug. Sasuke blushed and waited for the teen to let go. Naruto laughed and slid from Sasuke's back, the red cat under his arm.

"But half of the necklace is mine." Sasuke turned and pulled Naruto into his chest. Naruto dropped the red cat and looked big-eyed at the taller teen.

"Half a necklace?" Naruto asked, not even blushing as Sasuke held him close. Sasuke purred and pulled out the necklance from his pocket. It was pre-cut into two pieces, Naruto looked at Sasuke oddly.

"It's two halves of a heart." Sasuke said, using one hand to drop the necklace over his and Naruto's heads. Naruto grabbed the necklace and looked up at Sasuke, his eyes getting teary.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked, Sasuke hugged the blond and breathed deeply.

"I love you Naruto. I want to be with you." Sasuke whispered. Naruto was shocked.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto gave a shaky laugh and hugged the boy back.

_I never thought I'd fall just like that. So fast. And in an arcade parking lot! Ha, life sure is surprising. _Naruto thought, letting his head fall onto Sasuke's shoulder. _Should I tell him. I don't know…I like him so much to tell him I loved him! But, to let him know my secret. I'm not sure I'm ready for him to know. _Naruto looked at Sasuke's peaceful face and smiled. _I want to just have a few more normal days…I'll tell him…Just not today._

Sasuke pulled Naruto into the air and swung him in a circle.

"Woah!" Naruto squealed, his arms gripping the black haired teen's shoulders. Sasuke smirked and put him back down. He bent down and picked up the red cat from the ground and put it back into Naruto's arms. Naruto was thankful, holding the cat eliminated the awkward feeling he got about where to put his hands.

"Come on." Sasuke said, walking off to his car. Naruto jogged and got in the passenger's seat.

"Where are we going now?" Naruto asked, clicking on his seatbelt and hugging the red cat to his chest.

Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto's forehead softly. Naruto blushed and waited for an answer.

"Your house." Sasuke said starting the car and pulling out of the parking spot. Naruto looked questionally.

"My house? But, why?" Naruto asked. _There isn't much to do at my house except watch TV. _

"Because Itachi won't leave us alone at my place." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and looked at the road. "And I don't want to be interrupted again." Sasuke purred and ghosted one of his hands down the side of Naruto's face. The blond shivered.

"O-oh, r-right." Naruto stuttered. Sasuke chuckled and turned down a long street. Naruto seemed to be a little too nervous, so he flipped on the radio and turned it up loud. After a few seconds, his blond was singing to the song and smiling as he heard a song he knew come on.

_Naruto…To think I actually managed to get someone like you. I'm a lucky guy, I know. I just hope we stay like this. Just like this. I don't need any more than you Naruto. _Sasuke thought as he watched the energetic teen bounce and throw his hands in the air. _He has a nice voice…wow._ Sauke turned his focus back to the road, but listened to his blond. The sound was perfect, soft and controlled, but yet still natural and clear. _You sure are full of surprises, Naruto._

_**~Pagebreak~**_

Parking in Naruto's drive way the two exploded out of the car and all but ran to the door. Naruto laughed and threw the door open. He kicked off his shoes, just in time to be hugged from behind by Sasuke. His larger body covering his body.

"Sasuke! Wait until we get to the bed room!" Naruto laughed and slipped from the teen's arms. Sasuke smirked and grabbed the blond by the back of his shirt.

"No, lets do it right here." Sasuke said huskily, placing his forehead against Naruto's. The boy blushed and kissed Sasuke's soft pink lips. The pale teen let his hands run along Naruto's sides and over his thighs. Naruto moaned and broke them apart quickly.

"But the floor is all hardwood! Won't it…hurt?" Naruto said quietly. Sasuke chuckled and pulled the blond back into his arms. Naruto didn't protest as the teen started kissing his neck and shoulder.

"We can put down some pillows, blankets, anything you want." Sasuke said, running his hands under Naruto's shirt, watching the boy squirm. He let his tongue run down from the shivering boy's cheek to his shoulder. Blowing on the trail and nipping at his neck. Naruto ran his hands through the perfectly styled black hair while wrapping his legs around Sasuke's.

"Ok, but we have to shut all the shades too." Naruto didn't want anyone to spy on them…again.

Sasuke laughed and quickly started shutting all the window's blinds. Grabbing the cussions off the couch and throwing a few blankets to the floor. Naruto went into his room to grab a few more pillows and blankets. Now way in hell was he going to throw out his back having sex on the floor. Naruto blushed and opened the door.

"A-ah Kakashi~" A whine came from the far end of Naruto's room. Naruto felt all his blood run cold, he froze and stood in the doorway, unable to move an inch.

"Ah! R-right there!" The voice squealed.

"Iruka." A deeper voice growled.

"Oh my God, MY EYES! MY EARS! What the HELL are you two DOING in MY ROOM?!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke ran up next to Naruto at the sound.

"Shit what the hell?!" Sasuke said growled, he pushed Naruto out of the room.

"N-Naruto? S-Sasuke?" Iruka called out in a tiny voice. He quickly pushed the silver man off him and ran to get Naruto. "It's not what it looks like!" Iruka called out, but Sasuke stood his ground in the door way, not letting the teacher through. Iruka tried to get around the teen, but couldn't. Kakashi turned and leaned against the wall, his clothes wrinkled and hair slightly tangled. Sasuke glared at the relaxed man and then back at the brown haired man.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" Sasuke said. Kakashi walked over and pushed Iruka behind him.

"We own the building, we didn't think Naruto would be home, since school is still in session." Kakashi said casually.

"And that gives you the right to fuck in his room?" Sasuke said, glaring at the taller man. Kakashi smirked. His scarf was gone, and the view of the man's mouth was surprising to Sasuke, but there were other things to focus on right now. Like how his plan to make love to Naruto was ruined for the second time today. Sasuke would be damned if the two teachers weren't severely punished for their crimes.

"We were just kissing. We didn't plan to do anything drastic in here. Now more importantly, what are you to doing here? And from what I can see of the living room from here. Why are all the blankets and pillows on the ground?" Kakashi said flatly. Sasuke smirk widened at the challenge.

"Naruto had a bad experience at school today, so we left. We came here to watch a movie. And the floor was a bit too harsh for him, so we decided to put down some blankets." Sasuke explained, crossing his arms. Kakashi smirked and walked around the teenager.

"Good cover." Kakashi said as he walked into the living room. Iruka fixed his shirt and walked calmly past Sasuke and following Kakashi.

"Naruto I am so sorry! We didn't do anything I swear!" Iruka explained, Naruto was banging his head into the wall. Kakashi went into the kitchen and came back out with a drink. Sasuke walked over and pulled Naruto away from the wall.

"Come on you don't want to lose the few brain cells you have left do you." Sasuke said pushing Naruto to sit on the couch.

"This is why I moved out!" Naruto was rubbing his head, trying to erase the mental picture he know had.

"I'm so sorry! It won't happen again! I swear!" Iruka cried. Naruto smiled at the pony-tail man.

"I don't blame you." Naruto said and then pointed to Kakashi. "I blame him the most!" Naruto acussed. Kakashi held up his hands, drink in his left.

"Hey, how can I be the blame when this guy here was practically begging?" Kakashi said. Iruka blushed and punched Kakashi's arm.

"I was not! And don't say those types of things in front of Naruto!" Iruka said.

"Why not? He's old enough now. And from the looks of things here I would say he is no longer the innocent boy we knew." Kakashi smirked at Iruka's sad face and pointed to the black haired teen sitting next to Naruto on the couch.

Iruka's face paled. And before anyone could blink Sasuke was on the floor. Thankfully the floor was covered in blankets and pillows, but the shove was still a bit harsh.

"Naruto! How could you!" Iruka cried and hugged the blushing blond. Sasuke growled and started pulling the man's hands off of Naruto.

"What? N-no! I h-havent!" Naruto stuttered as Iruka tried to knock Sasuke off the couch again.

"Don't you touch Naruto!" Iruka growled and kicked Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke made an "Oof." And clutched his middle.

"Sasuke! Are you ok?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stood and glared at Iruka.

"I'm fine." He said, snarling at Kakashi who was laughing his ass off at the sight. _Piss of Pervert! _Sasuke growled in his head.

"Naruto I'm sorry for today. But please tell me that you aren't in a relationship with this boy!" Iruka clung to Naruto.

"Well I might need glasses because my eyes were practically burnt out of my sockets, but I can get over that…More improtantly you have to accept this. Sasuke is my boyfriend." Naruto said. Iruka's head fell, but he nodded and let go off Naruto. Sasuke pulled the blond to the other end of the couch and sat between him and Iruka.

"You. You better not hurt Naruto. I have no qualms against being fired from my job for attacking a student!" Iruka threatened. Sasuke held a solid face, but nodded.

"And I have no problems cutting off a very important body part before slicing your throat." Kakashi chuckled deeply and took a sip of his drink. Sasuke gulped and nodded, a little worried. Naruto glared at the two men and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Don't you two have to get back to school? Lunch should almost be over by now." Naruto said matter of factly. Iruka's eyes widened and he grabbed Kakashi and pulled them to the front door.

"We love you Naruto! Don't do anything too rash!" Iruka called out and ran out the door.

"Yeah and go easy on the sex Sasuke, he's a virgin." Kakashi giggled and ran to catch up to Iruka.

_Oh God…How did those two get custody of me?_ Naruto's head fell at Kakashi's statement. Sasuke blinked before looking at Naruto.

"So~" Sasuke tried. Naruto blushed and stood up quickly.

"Let's watch a movie!" Naruto shouted and energeticly started asking Sasuke what he wanted to watch. Sasuke smiled to hide his anger. Naruto brought out some popcorn and settled down on the blankets and pillows.

"Are you going to sit with me Sasuke?" Naruto asked, throwing some popcorn into his mouth. Sasuke stood and sat down next to the blond. Grabbing one of the blankets and wrapping it around them. Naruto smiled and cuddled against the taller shoulder. They sat and watched movies until it was dark. They got closer and closer together as the hours passed. And soon they laid down to sleep. Naruto hugged Sasuke and placed his head on his chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and back.

_It's not sex, but…It's nice. I don't want to rush this, I just want to show Naruto I love him. If cuddling is all we will do for now, I don't mind. _Sasuke thought as he let his head fall softly into the mop of spiky, yet smooth and pillowy, blond hair.

The two lovers spending their first night as a couple, wrapped in each other's arms.

_**~Pagebreak~**_

**I'm sorry! No real lemons yet, but they are coming!**

**I spent most of today shoveling out my drive way. Almost three feet of snow people! I was out there for five hours! And that is with my neighbors help! Thank goodness he was there or else I would still be trying to find my car! We enjoyed some nice hot chocolate afterwards, and then I sat down to write this ;)**

**Sorry it's a bit shorter than the other chapters. I had an existing day!**

**Thanks for reading so far! Next chapter most likely tomorrow!**


End file.
